Maybe He Thinks Of Me As A Friend
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Henry asks Neil to go to the starry night festival with him. Neil doesn't know whether Henry likes him as a friend or something more than a friend. The default name for the Male Farmer in Harvest Moon A New Beginning is Henry.


**I do not own Harvest Moon A New Beginning ^_^ I have been playing Harvest Moon ANB and currently still enjoying it :) However I'm about 2 days away from the starry night festival ^_^ I cheated and skipped ahead just to see what it's all about ;) heh Neil is totally adorable..Ever since I saw Neil on Spring 9 I wanted him to be with my character ^_^ **

**I named my female character, Henry. The default name for the male is Henry. So I have 2 Henry's one female & one male. The female Henry named her farm Yaoi and even has a Yak named Seme, but plans to one day have an animal named Uke maybe a cat whenever she can make that darn pet house...I need 5 Moondrop flowers before I can build that Pet house I want a Cat & a Dog. Personally, I'm having tons of fun with the names :) **

**I have no interest in Allen, but my older sister wants her character to be with him because he is the only one with glasses and currently Allen has a Blue Heart For My Character (I wasn't even trying with him)...Oh, well. Anyway I'm debating whether to pick the first one which deals with my character almost wanting to cry or the second one which is more funny about wanting to have a camera :)**

**This FanFic is in Neil's Point Of View**

**Maybe He Thinks Of Me As A Friend**

**By WonderlandIsAnIllusion **

* * *

It is the Starry night festival and the night for couples. I doubt Henry will ask me to go with him to see the stars because I'm a guy not a girl. My emotions are like scrambled eggs. I like him a lot, but..we are both guys and I don't think the other villagers would approve or anything. I do not know if Henry likes me just as a friend or something more than a friend. Every day without fail he gives me either Milk from his cow or from his Yak. He cares a lot about his three chickens, his three Cows, his Sheep, and his Yak. Henry doesn't mistreat them or anything.

I closed my eyes and decided to just go to sleep. Not to worry about it or anything. I bet that he'll ask Iroha, Tina, or Yuri to go see the stars with him. I was awoken by Henry shaking my shoulders.

"Neil."

"What is it? It better be important or I'll b-" I stopped myself when I saw Henry staring at me with those big blue eyes, he looks nervous, and cheeks flushed.

"Wanttogotothestarrynightfest ivalwithme?" Henry asked quickly, his words all jumbled together, and his cheeks red as a cherry. I blinked my eyes and he took a deep breath. "Would you please go to the starry night festival with me, Neil?"

His question was spoken in a low and voice soft. I can tell he is nervous, his eyes looking into mine before looking away, and cheeks still red. Must have taken him a lot of courage to ask me. I looked at him and my cheeks are starting to burn, but must remain calm and seemingly uncaring...Can't let him know that I'm silently thrilled, nervous, and..

"Sure, Henry. I'll meet you tomorrow at seven inside your house." I managed to say calmly and kept my expression under control. Looks like Iroha, Tina, and Yuri won't be going with Henry. They can go with Allen or Rod. Of course one would be left out, but oh well.

"In the morning?"

"No at night, Henry. The starry night festival is at night."

"Would you want me to walk you home afterwards Neil?" Henry asked curiously and his eyes staring into mine.

"No...However I would walk you home because you are clumsy at times, Henry." I informed him. Henry grinned at me, he walked closer to me, and I put my hands out. "So, uh don't think too much of it..okay?"

Henry nodded his head and I could almost swear that he whispered 'You are so cute, Neil' before he walked out the door. My heart is racing, cheeks feeling as if they caught on fire, and..I'm feeling pretty darn nervous. What if I screw up? What will the other villagers think of Henry and me seeing the stars together at the Starry Night festival? I flopped onto my bed and groaned for why must I think a lot...

"Hey, Neil. What's wrong?" Rod asked me.

"You didn't even bother knocking." I snapped and he blinked his eyes at me. "Go away."

"Did Henry upset you?"

"No...Anyway, did you get asked to see the starry night festival?"

"Yep by Tina. Did anyone ask you, Neil?"

"Just go away, Rod."

"Did Henry ask you?" Rod asked cheerfully and I picked up his dog. "He is closer to you than anyone else in the village and I'm sure he wants to see the stars with someone...I doubt he would want to led any of the girls on or anything. I wonder when he'll pick which girl he wants to marry?"

"Get out now." I stated firmly and placed his dog down. "I'm not in the mood."

"Why are you upset, Neil?" Rod asked in a confused voice. I glared at him and he sighed heavily. "Okay, I get it. You like Henry a lot and you don't like the thought of him possibly getting married to a girl. I'm sorry."

Rod and his dog walked out. I looked at the time, sighed, and run my fingers through my hair. Talk about a damn wake-up call. Henry might think of only a friend and he's going with me because he doesn't want to be alone.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You :)**


End file.
